


The Battle to be With You

by Gregg_Ray



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregg_Ray/pseuds/Gregg_Ray





	1. Chapter 1

December (6) 2014. (City: Toronto)

The premiere tour for The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies and Dean had been keeping it together, even enjoying himself with the rest of the cast..... Until tonight, when 'he' joined the cast that had already been making the rounds of key cities around the globe.

Tonight, Dean had tried to prepare himself to get through this. He kept telling himself to hang on and in his mind he was planning to escape to his hotel room as soon as was professionally prudent. Before leaving the hotel, he had had a couple drinks to fortify his resolve. Okay, actually he had drunk six mini bottles of Jack Daniels from the Honor Bar in his room and stopped to meet Adam and Richard  
at the hotel bar, where he had two more drinks. 

Adam and Richard were the only ones who knew what he had been going through, as far as he knew, because they were his closest friends in the Hobbit cast. He was depending on them tonight.

Dean put on his professional face and called upon all his years of training as an actor to personify the happy, relaxed and proud member of the dwarf contingent of the cast. He knew his character, Fili, was very popular with the fans. He had a huge following of loyal fans and all eyes were upon him on these red carpet events. Tonight, he discreetly applied a thin layer of Vaseline on his teeth, as beauty pageant contestants are taught to do so that their fall back expression can always be an easy smile. Dean also had obtained a commitment from Adam and Richard to stay on either side of him and flank him if a certain cast member attempted to come near him. Both friends knew that when Dean confided he might lose it otherwise, that he was completely serious. 

Dean had been smiling and waving to the crowd of excited fans for close to 90 minutes. His ears were buzzing from the noise and the drinks which were hitting him hard now. Hitting him because just before getting out of the limousine with the members if the cast 'going stag', he pulled a 'popper' from the pocket of his tux and inhaled a hit. Poppers were a long time secret drug of choice in gay clubs since the 1970's. The pharmaceutical name was amyl nitrate, a cleaning agent. When inhaled, it becomes an instant mind altering substance. Dean was relying on it to get him through this dreaded premiere appearance. 

Dean was signing his one hundred and something autograph, when he caught a whiff of an all to familiar cologne. Caught like a deer in the headlights, he turned to his right to talk to Adam. Adam wasn't there. He had been pulled off for an interview with TMZ it looked like. Dean looked to his left. Feeling so grateful, he let out a panicked laugh. "Richard, I'm begging you, get me the fuck out of here now. The restroom? Anywhere, quick"

Richard took one look at Dean, grabbed his arm in a friendly way and took a step. Then he leaned to whisper to Graham that he and Dean were just going to use the facilities. "I think it's this way Dean," Richard said as he turned his body to put himself between Dean and the man who was nearly upon them, having stopped to sign his autograph, Aidan Turner. 

Richard, holding Dean's upper arm, and smiling for the cameras and the crowd, leaned to whisper "You're doing very well Dean. Just breathe man, breathe." In the bathroom, Dean used the facilities, washed his hands and face in cold water. He did feel steadier. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the popper, prepared to huff another hit. All of a sudden, Richard grabbed it from his hand. "Are you crazy? That's the last thing you need. What if you pass out? Overdose and your heart stops? Dammit Dean, be smart. He's not worth the scandal of your career and he's not worth you losing your life. Now come on, we have to get back to it before the paparazzi track us down in here and it's a whole new scandal." Richard laughs at his joke and holds the door open for Dean. "How about we get you a nice bottle of water to hydrate you, alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Aidan had been dreading had finally come. The Irishman had spent half the day figuring out what he would say to his former lover. The other half was spent trying to find the courage to do it. He attempted finding courage in a bottle but that only made him emotional. It would not look good for the Irishman to be a weeping mess when he was supposed to be a strong dwarf. Deciding on something from his youth he rolled a joint. He smoked so unless someone was close enough to smell it they would think it was just a hand rolled cigarette.   
The time came to get into the car faster than he wanted. He could have waited all night and been happy to never have to show up. How was he supposed to explain himself. Would Dean even give him the time to speak? Climbing into the car with his “fiancé” and they drove to the theater. In the limo Aidan finished off two joints like they were air he needed to breath. He received a disgusted look from Sarah. “You just don't understand. You can think it's disgusting all you want.” He closed his eyes as he felt the wheels stop. Taking a deep breath he gets out and held his hand out for Sarah to take.   
Everything since the moment he received the news of becoming a father had been an act. Even this was a test to his acting. He put a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Sarah. They walked for pictures until he could find the opportunity to separate. The Irishman's eyes had been searching for Dean the entire night. Finally he caught him with Richard. Just as he was about to open his mouth a fan asked for an autograph and he stopped to sign his autograph for a small group of fans.   
Dean and Richard had vanished and his stomach sank. He had no right to the feelings he felt at the thought that Dean had moved on. He had been the one to let him go. He reached up to hold the ring on the thin gold chain. Taking a deep breathe he hollered after Adam. “Oi Adam, where is Dean I need to talk to him.” Before he could finish his sentence Adam was gone too.  
~~~

Just as Richard is pushing the bathroom door open, someone is pushing from the outside. Richard puts both hands on the door, "The loo is occupied." The voice from the other side of the door hisses "Rich, let me in, it's Adam."  
Looking over his shoulder at Dean who's face as drained to a sickly pallor, Richard smiles at him. "Dean, relax. We have your back." He pulls the door open and Adam stumbles in. He takes one look at Dean, and utters "You look like shit my friend. Pinch some blush into those ghostly cheeks and get back to the meet and greet. Movie's about to start and the bastard himself is looking for you."  
Dean moaned, "Oh fuck. It's no use guys. This is my worst nightmare happening just like I was afraid it would be for the last four months. I can't do this. I can't."  
Adam looks at Richard, "May I slap him? He could use the color anyway. Yes, I'll slap him on both sides of his face." Richard growls, "You will do no such thing. You will go get him a bottle of water. And hurry up about it." Frowning mightily, Adam leaves the restroom. He returns shortly with a bottle of Pelligrino. Adam wiggles his eyebrows, "Fizzy water Deano. Drink up."  
Dean opens the bottle and is grateful Adam refrained from shaking it up, which he very well might have done, being Adam. Taking a swallow, the bubbles tickle his throat and Dean realizes he has not had anything to drink all day except alcohol. Thinking that Richard is right, he is dehydrated, he chugs the entire bottle as only a Kiwi can. Afterward he let's loose a huge burp, causing Adam to laugh and say "Bravo."  
Laughing now, at himself, Dean feels better. "Thanks tons guys. I couldn't have made it through this whole shit situation without your support. I love you guys. You know that, right? Come on, let's be charming for the fans and paps."


	3. Chapter 3

The friends leave the bathroom together and come down the hall and out the open doors to the red carpet once again. They have marched out with their arms on each others' shoulders, 'Three Muskateers' style with Dean in the middle. The press begin clicking off shot after shot as the fans cheer. As it happens, this image of the cohesive and smiling cast mates will become iconic of this premier. 

It turns out that Dean is safe from this point on, because Entertainment Tonight has cornered Aidan and his longtime girlfriend, recent fiancée, the Broadway star Sarah Greene. As a barrage of cameras go off like fireworks, Dean catches the flashes being bounced back by the reflection off Sarah's large diamond ring. "Well, that's nice for her." Dean thinks, then, "I wonder what he did with the engagement ring I gave him?"

Before Dean can let himself be pulled into another round of morose thoughts, Peter Jackson himself is trying to herd everyone who is attending the premier to go in and take their seats so that the movie can begin. 

By now, the charm, surprise and a lot of pain from watching the movie is gone as he had seen it several times. Now, each time he watches it, he selects some particular scene or setting and studies it. Of course what he studies is the scenes where he and Aidan play the Dwarven brothers, Fili and Kili. He watches Aidan's expressions. He listens to his voice. He watches the way he moves. And he wonders how in the hell they could be so close, so emotionally and physically compatible in every way. And now, it seems to him, it was all a lie. Just a dream that he was being sold. A dream he had believed in with all his heart. He watches the rest of the movie feeling as dead inside as his character is at the end of the movie. And, no Orc pierced his heart and killed him. No, Aidan did that with his betrayal.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in his seat, between Richard and Adam, and studied the screen. By now, after the umpteenth time watching it, he knew when to smile, laugh, grimace, or shed a single, manly tear. 

But what he was really doing was thinking about he and Aidan. Thinking about their relationship and how easily they had found themselves falling for each other the second they met. Aidan was already cast as Kili the youngest dwarf in the troupe, and Dean had been asked to audition for Kili's elder brother, Fili. The originally cast ‘Fili’ had dropped out of the Hobbit project for personal reasons. The instant Aidan and Dean had met, sparks had exploded and butterflies had flown and the angels wept. At least that was the way Aidan had described it as they lay in bed together, hands clasped, after the first time they made love. 

During the filming of the first movie, they kept their love affair a secret and just projected a strong bond of friendship. During the second movie's filming, they were a bit more openly affectionate with each other. They even went so far as to kiss and cuddle during rest periods between takes, or as often as they could get away with it.

By the filming of the final movie, the one this last premier tour was for, Dean and Aidan had come out as a couple to Peter and the entire cast. Sir Ian simply smiled a knowing smile, offering them congratulations and best wishes when he learned of their engagement. In fact, they were planning to be married between Christmas and New Year's Day. Just a small wedding with family and friends, quiet and low key. Of course that was all blown to hell now.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that they were in the theatre and away from prying eyes he doesn't have to put on a face. Fiddling with his ring from Dean sat a row behind and two seats over. He's not watching the movie. He couldn't care less about what is happening on the screen. All he cares about is the man he loves sitting less than five feet away and feeling like they are miles apart. Pulling away when Sarah tries to draw his attention away. He glares over and then returns his attention back to the back of Dean's head.

When the movie ends everyone gets up to file out of the theatre and head to the after party in the upper lounge. ‘Time to put the happy face back on’ he thinks to himself. Sighing as he wraps his arms around Sarah's waist and walks to the party. 

He poses for pictures when asked smiling and trying to keep conversation with those of the cast that will still talk to him. Two of his closest friends won't even look at him. He puts on the face everyone expects from a newly engaged man. Inside though he is empty and alone.

Excusing himself from everyone he walks onto the empty balcony, taking out a joint from his pack of smokes. Lighting it he leans over the railing. Joint in one hand other holding the ring around his neck. Refusing to wear another ring. “Get it together mate you've done it to yourself.”

~~~

"Dean? Dean" Adam called him from the aisle and Dean turned, startled, "Wh...what?" He didn't even realize the movie had ended and the crowd was sweeping out of their seats and heading upstairs to the after party. Dean knew the lay out. This was their third after party in this beautiful theater. He knew there was a balcony and roof access. He remembered just last year, during the 'Smaug' premiere, he and Aidan had gone up to the roof level and had danced together to music from their iPhones on a Pandora app tuned to the same station. They had watched the stars, and a light snow had started to fall. It was there and then that they first talked about getting married after the release of the final movie. When their contracts were no longer an issue and they could risk coming out to the world. "Joke's on the Kiwi. He probably got a good laugh off my romantic gestures and plans for a future together."

"Come on Deano, move it, I'm starving" he heard Adam say. Dean forced himself to focus. "How can such a tiny man have such a gigantic appetite?" Adam grinned and shot back, "Metabolism just like a hummingbird."

Up the red carpeted marble staircase, the mezzanine and hallway was magnificently decorated and waiters and waitresses carrying trays of food and drink circulated an assortment of delicious things. Dean took a double shot of bourbon on the rocks but didn't have the stomach for anything to eat. He watched as Adam filled a plate, then followed a waiter into the main ballroom. 

Dean leaned in the doorway and glanced around the room. Of course he was looking for 'him', but he didn't see him anywhere. For a brief moment, he let the romantic sap living in his broken heart to perk up and suggest he might find him waiting for him on the roof, contrite. 

But, then he saw Sarah, with her 'baby bump' starting to show, and his thoughts went black again. Dean thought back in time. Aidan had told him that he and Sarah had gone to school together in Dublin, at the Gaiety School of Acting. They had helped each other through a lot. Through the hard times when their careers had not taken off, and through failed youthful love affairs. "Ironic," Dean thought. "Sarah probably destroyed any relationship Aidan tried to have."

He watched her as she stood smiling and petting her abdomen as she spoke. Clearly, she was happy to be carrying Aidan's baby. Dean sneered and turned away from her. He had known some months back that Sarah was trying to insinuate herself back into Aidan's life, when one day she posted a picture of them on her Twitter account. It was a picture of Aidan goofing and stuffing his mouth over full of green salad. Sarah had posted a rude comment and to Dean it had seemed extremely disrespectful and disloyal. But, that was Dean's feeling over protective of his fiancé. 

Now, he considered it the first bullet Sarah had fired into their relationship. But getting knocked up? That was like exploding a nuke. Dean could never, ever compete with Aidan's child.


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan closed his eyes as he finished the first joint and then lit the second. He had four more and wondered how long they would last. Closing his eyes as he tried to smoke slower. Eyes closed biting his lip as he imagined two arms wrapping around him and the gentle scruff of a beard against the back of his neck. He could smell Dean's cologne even though he was nowhere near him. His thoughts only drive his urge to jump over the ledge. Backing up for his own safety he sits in the chair.

Taking deep breathes he sits with his elbows on his knees and his head in one hand. He could remember every second with Dean. From the moment they met, to the time they curled up under a giant umbrella during filming on location. The time he got sick and Dean never left his trailer. He could remember Dean's proposal perfectly. Everything after Dean though was a blur. Maybe that's because he spent so much of it drunk.

Sighing taking out his cell phone he went into text messages. Every other conversation he had he would delete when it was over. All but Dean's. Aidan had kept every message. If Sarah found it he knows she would delete it so he kept a password on his phone. With a deep breathe he opens the text and reads the last message he received from Dean. A tear falls down his cheek. He hadn't responded. He couldn't. All he wanted to type was that he loved him. That he wanted Dean to come save him from the mess he'd gotten into. He was trying to do the right thing. "He will never forgive you. You fucked it up good. Just let him move on." He looks down at ring on the chain. 

Finding some courage he gets up from his spot and walks to Richard in the ballroom. "I know I fucked up, and were not friends anymore." Taking a large breathe he pulls the chain over his head. "Can you give this back to Dean for me. He deserves a man that isn’t going to be such an ass hole. I know I made a mistake." He then shakes his head and holds the ring tightly in his hand. "I'm sorry, I thought I could let this go but I can't." He slips the chain back on and discreetly leaves the party. Leaving Sarah behind without even a thought.

~~~

Dean is still standing in the doorway, facing away from the main ballroom. He has just finished his drink when he senses someone behind him and turns around. "Richard? Are you alright?"

Richard looks at Dean and sighs. "Dean, we need to talk. I just saw Aidan out on the balcony. He was out there smoking a joint. He told me he knows I'm not his friend anymore and neither is Adam. But then he just assumed that you and I are together now."

Dean looked at Richard as if he had sprouted a second head. "Thinks we're together? You and I? That's bollocks is what that is. Must be the pot."

Richard stood facing Dean and put his hands on his hips as he was known to do when making a proclamation. "That's not all. Aidan had the ring you gave him on a chain around his neck. He took the chain off and nearly put it into my hand. He said for me to give it to you. So you could 'give it to someone that deserves your love more' then he snatched it back and said that he thought about it again and he just couldn't part with the ring. He put the chain back around his neck. He left Dean. He walked out and he got on the elevator and he's left Sarah yacking away to the press by herself."

Dean listened to everything Richard said. He felt like he was having a war within himself to stand here, or to run to Aidan and beg him to put the ring back on and say nothing had changed. "Richard? Help me. I want to find him. But, I'm terrified he's just going to laugh in my face."

Richard shook his head, "I can't tell you what to do Dean. All I can tell you is weigh your options. Is it worth the risk of possible humiliation to perhaps get the love of your life back?"

Dean started to grin. He rushed forward and grabbed Richard in a hug. Dean was so much shorter the gesture was awkward. But Richard leaned down to make the hug more equal. And so Dean kissed him  
on the cheek. "You're a bloody genius. Thank you Richard."

With shaking hands, Dean took out his iPhone and pressed the first number stored in his 'favorites'. Trying to breathe, he waited to see if Aidan would pick up....


	7. Chapter 7

Aidan was outside waiting by the cars. He had been pacing back and forth really hoping that the car would get to him before Sarah knew he was gone. Suddenly feeling his pocket vibrating. Taking the phone out and seeing the ID. "I haven't smoked that much." Hitting the accept button on the call assuming that someone just asked to borrow Dean's phone. "Hello?..." Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sound of Aidan's voice. "Aid? It's me. Um, do you want to talk?"

Surprised to hear Dean's voice on the other end of the phone. "Yes and no. Nothing I say is going to make up for what I did. I couldn't give the ring to Richard... I'll send it to you though. If you two are serious I'm sure you are going to want your ring back." "No. Aidan, Richard and I aren't together. He and Adam have been my support system. But I'm alone." His voice breaks. "I'm so alone.... Will you at least meet me somewhere and tell me what I did wrong?" Aidan waves off the car as it shows up. "It isn't anything you did wrong. I was the one that fucked it all up." Looking up at the building as he speaks. "I'd hate to ruin a good memory with the possibility of tears but what about the roof?"

Hating the fact that he is already in tears, and more than a single manly tear. Dean takes out a tissue from his pocket and blots his eyes. "Sure, I think that's the right place to do this. I'm on my way up now" He hangs up and runs down the hallway to the door marked 'roof access.’ Aidan walked back into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor. Quickly running to the roof access door without being seen by any party goers. Opening the roof door and looking around. "Dean?" It takes everything in the Irishman to not call Dean baby or lover.

Dean had perhaps arrived no more then three minutes ahead of Aidan. He was not really a religious kind of guy. But he had used those few minutes to look up at the stars and plead, silently, with God, the creator, fate, Mother Nature and the spirit of J.R.R Tolkien himself, to turn his lovers heart back to him. Dean had never loved anyone the way he loved Aidan. He knew that he would likely never love again. Hearing the sound of his voice, he closed his eyes and pleaded once more, "Please!"

"I'm over here Aid. In our exact same spot, looking out at the waterfront. All the boats. It reminds me of Auckland." Aidan slowly and quietly walked over to Dean. Sitting beside his former lover, about a half a foot between them. His knees up arms holding them to his chest. Looking out over the water. The last time he had been on the roof he was wrap in the warmth of his lover. "Yea, I still remember the last time we were here."

He wants to hug Aidan. But also to hit him. But he knows he never could hurt him, even if Aidan had so casually broke him. 

Hating that the tears start falling freely, grateful for the privacy afforded by the roof, Dean stalks a few feet away. Then, having reached a decision, he turns on his heel and with his fists clenched at his sides, he yells "How could you just leave me like that? Leave me thinking it was any other day. Except it wasn't because you never came back."

One day, we laugh, we talk for hours. Hell, Aidan, we 'sexted' all day and had sex on Skype before we went to bed that last night. And then, nothing. Nothing. And that's how I've felt every day since. Like I was nothing to you"

"I wanted to do the right thing.. I'm having a child. Well she says it's mine. I don't even know how it happened. She convinced me to visit. She got me beyond wasted. I swear.... Dean I swear that I was talking about you. I said I missed you and your touch and she somehow got me into bed. I wore a condom... I was adamant... But I cheated.. Even if I was too drunk to remember." Rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I don't understand how it is mine. The time line doesn't make sense. The day I never answered was the day she told me. I didn't know what to say." Beginning to pace. "If it's mine... I have to do right by my kid. I miss you... Dean I'm sorry."

He feels completely out of steam. He got the yelling out of his system. There is no sense of vindication in being hurt and angry, when Aidan seems just as hurt and angry. But, Dean knows this is nothing he caused. He has no guilt. Only regret. He still loves Aidan with every fiber of his being. 

Feeling deflated after yelling, he sinks down next to Aidan. 

"I know she is your friend. You two went through school together. But, she just creeps me out. She is a beautiful, talented girl. But, the way she manipulates you. I never liked that."

Dean sighs. "Of course you want to do right by her now. If she's having your baby, that's huge. That's everything actually. That's the family you always wanted. I can't compete with that. I won't ever be able to give you what she can. So I can't hate you for choosing her. I'm just pissed and hurt that you didn't even tell me goodbye."

He actually lays down with his head in Dean's lap. "You should know that she can never give me what you can. I don't love her. I don't want to choose her. I feel like I have to." Looking up as he sighs. "What I want is you. I've spent every day away from you drinking and smoking. I don't even know what I ate for breakfast or if I ate." He slowly takes your hand in his. Playing with your fingers like he used to. "I can remember that the day before filming the campfire scene we had sausage stewed tomatoes and scrambled eggs. I don't remember anything today until I saw you. I know what I want but can I still have him?"

Deans fingers begin to try to comb through your curls. His pride is telling him not to do this, but his heart is winning. 

"Hell yes. Yes, you can still have him. Aid, I never stopped loving you. You're all I want and all I think  
about morning, noon and night of every day."

"But, what are you going to tell Sarah? What about the baby? She's got months to go and are you really going to give up the chance to be a cookie cutter, straight, perfect little family? For me?"

"God, Aidan, what about the fallout when everyone days you abandoned a pregnant woman and your own baby?"

Looking up at his beloved Kiwi. The fingers in his hair calm him. "Why would I want a cookie cutter life? I'm not a straight man. You've had me since we met. I can remember every second with you. I've memorized the faces you make. That little smile you get before you kiss me. Dean I want to be happy. That means being with you and dealing with the shit Sarah tries later." Reaching up he strokes Dean's cheek. "Kiss me and say we are going to be okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dean chuckled out loud. Suddenly he felt everything again. He felt the cold cement of the roof and the way it was beginning to make his leg muscles tense and ache. He felt cold everywhere in his body except in his chest, where he felt very warm. Cupping the back of Aidan's head, he pulled him toward him and leaned down so their lips met each other halfway.

Although it was an awkward position for their first kiss in over four months, it was a kiss. A make-up kiss, and it was heaven. Dean had his lover back. He was 'this' close to feeling alive again. Smiling down on Aidan after the kiss, he nodded. "Yes. Yes! Definitely everything can go back to the way it was. I love you so much, and I want you back. We'll work out whatever we have to with her. But we won't let her keep us apart for one more minute."

He looked up, and laughed, as they were now being dusted with snowflakes. "Just like last year. It's a sign Aid. I know it is! Come on, let's get off this roof before we freeze our arses off. We need to get out of here, get your gear out of your room and either into my room, or clear out for another hotel."

Standing so that Dean can. Once the shorter man is on his feet he wraps his arms around the strong muscled form. Dean still smelt the same. Felt the same. He felt like home. "I just have a backpack we can pick up before going to your hotel. We need to go quickly before she starts looking for me."

Smiling, Dean just looked at Aidan. "We'll go. Just let me hold you for a minute. And kiss me again. It's been so damn long since I've held you." 

After a perfect kiss under the big snowflakes, Dean took Aidan's hand and headed for the rooftop door. "You just make a break for the street once we get to the main level. Get us a cab. I'll get our coats and get Richard and Adam to try to keep Sarah distracted to give us more time."

Before the doors of the elevator opened on 'main', Dean laughed, "Okay Kili, one last run through the battlefield? I love you, okay go!"

As Aidan slipped out and made for the closest way outside, Dean took the elevator back upstairs to the ballroom.

He spotted Adam first and casually up to him, smiling and adjusting his tie. He told him what was going on, and he watched Adam's face light up with joy for them. Adam promised to clue Richard in, and Dean went to retrieve their coats. He got his, and Aidan's. He knew Aidan's coat because he had given it to him last Christmas. He looked at the attendant. "Miss? There's $100 waiting for you if you will wrap these coats in a tablecloth or something and bring them downstairs and out to the street to me in five minutes time."

After the coat check attendant agreed, Dean walked casually through the ballroom once more. Catching Richard's eye, as he stood with Adam, Dean nodded and smiled before walking back toward the hallway and main staircase. 

Dean walked right past Sarah, still rubbing herself like the baby was a crystal ball. She was holding court to so many papparazzi that Dean was as aghast as he was disgusted. It had been over an hour since she had last seen Aidan. Maybe even longer by now. She really didn't seem to care where he was. 

Dean actually began whistling under his breath as he moved down the stairs. Outside, he took the coats from the girl and paid her after thanking her. Then he put on his long black wool winter dress coat and looked around for Aidan. 

Aidan had decided to use the stairs. It was safer then being caught. The Irishman stood in the cold by a cab. He had given the man a hundred to not run the meter. The hotel was only a twenty dollar cab so the man would make an 80 tip. Aidan didn't want there to be record of his and Dean's escape together. Waving as he saw his blonde lover and for the first time since leaving he used the the mans pet name. "Oi babe over here kiwi. I'm freezing my wanker off waiting for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean turned upon hearing his nickname, 'Kiwi' and spotted Aidan with a cab, just around the corner of the building where it wasn't so conspicuous. Dean hurried to Aidan, laughing and holding open his coat for him to get into it.

"Get yourself warmed up Inis. We can't have your bits and pieces falling off. I'm quite find of them." Dean opened the cab door and let Aidan get in, then he got in. As the cab pulled away for their hotel, Dean gathered Aidan into his arms.

"Give us a kiss Inis." Dean usually only called Aidan that in bed. It was Irish Gaelic and translated to 'spirit of the sea' To Dean, it best described his Irish lover who could be as hyperactive as a puppy, and fall asleep just as deeply. It embodied Aidan's wild black curls which could only ever be tamed temporarily. And it made Dean think of how his blood rushed like the sea when he was with Aidan.

At the hotel, Dean got out and pulled Aidan out. The two ran inside hand in hand. They hurried up to retrieve Aidan's carry-on and backpack. At the last second, Aidan remembered Sarah had locked their passports in the room safe. Thankfully, she had given him charge of the key. He tucked his passport into his backpack. Then the two actors fled up two floors to Dean's suite. 

Aidan is laughing as he and Dean run through the halls. He hasn't been so happy since before they broke up. Everything safely in his pack he can relax. He stands behind Dean as he tries to open the door. "Hurry up kiwi so I can get out of this awful suit she made me buy. She's so picky about me keeping up some posh image." The Irishman huffs out a sound of distaste. "I like my jeans and my lovers shirts. You know she nearly made me slick back my hair for tonight. Like I'm some Italian douche bag guido."

Sliding the key card and pushing in on the door to the suite, Dean enters and pulls Aidan inside by the lapels of his coat. When the door closed, Dean pushes him up against it roughly. "I fucking love your hair the way it is. I miss waking up with those curls itching my nose, and I miss catching sight of absolutely perfect corkscrew curls when the sunlight catches them."

Then he slides Aidan's unbuttoned cost from his shoulders and continues undressing him as he kisses him deeply. "Miss you so much" he gets out before lips and tongues tangle in a frantic reunion. 

Dean is fumbling to get Aidan out if his clothes and he feels fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat and crisp dress shirt. The clothes can't fall fast enough for Dean. 

"I was going to feed you first. You've lost weight Aid. But, I can't wait that long."

Each was down to a single item of clothing, boxers for Aidan and briefs for Dean. Dean backed Aidan up to the bed and pushed him down onto it, straddling him. He began kissing and licking from his neck, over his chest, down to his abs. Then he hooked his thumbs into the boxers and tugged them down. As Aidan's cock sprang free, Dean captured it in his mouth and groaned around it as best he could. 

Aidan's held fell back as he felt the warmth familiar mouth of his lover. One hand tangling in Dean's shaggy mop of hair other gripping the pillow beneath his own head. He hadn't been intimate with Sarah apart from that one drunken night that he thought destroyed his life.

Now here he was already writhing in pleasure and with the man he loved. He tried to speak. It was mumbled between moans. "Don't care much to eat... I pretend I go to the gym but really I got... To art galleries and think about you... I once went to the museum and sat in the medieval section on the floor until I was escorted out... Oh fuck kiwi."

Dean stopped only long enough to say, "Shhhhh hush my Inis. This is our time. Don't think of her now. I have you and I will never let you go again. I will fight her next time because you've told me yourself she has been manipulating you. Relax, your Kiwi man has you now."

Then, he resumed the oral gymnastics with mouth, lips and tongue exactly how he knew Aidan would be reduced to an explosion of shattering release. Then, it would be Dean's turn. Four months had been a long time away after a very healthy sex life for over three years. Dean could hardly wait to bury himself deep inside his lover again. 

Aidan listened to the words his lover spoke and rid all thoughts of anyone else but Dean from his mind. It was also hard to think of anyone else when the man he loved was giving him so much pleasure.

He continued to tug and play in Deans shaggy hair. His toes began curling and he bent his leg knee up. He bucked into Deans mouth as his fingers gripped the pillow. A few more seconds of Dean's talented mouth working him and he was gone. The Irishman tumbled over the edge and came into Dean's mouth. Cursing in Gaelic his eyes closed tightly. He hadn't even sought out pleasure privately alone and after four months without the slightest touch to this he was floating on a cloud. Dean's name the only word he could remember when he starts to come back down. "Dean..... Dean..... Dean....." There are many words he's thinking. Like I love you and I'm sorry but all that comes out is the Kiwi's perfect name. That feels so right on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the ballroom, the after party was in full swing. Sitting at a table, sipping champagne, Sir Ian had a blissful smile on his face. As Adam went by, chasing down a waiter with a fresh tray of garlic chicken livers wrapped in bacon.

"Adam? Do you have a moment dear boy?" Adam stopped and sat down next to Sir Ian. "Is everything alright Ian? May I get you something? Chicken liver? Mini quiche?" Laughing, he motioned for Adam to bring his enthusiasm for the food down a notch. "Tell me, dear boy, where have our youngest dwarves gotten to?"

Adam automatically made a squeek noise, he was so shocked by the inquiry. "What?" He twisted in his seat looking around. "Isn't that Dean over there in the corner with Peter? Yes, I'm pretty sure it is Sir Ian."

The distinguished, and still very sharp of mind, elder actor laughed. He leaned in close to Adam. "You do realize that I am neither stupid nor blind. I believe that we have had a reconciliation between our lovebirds. Have we not?"

Adam, not wanting to lie to the great man, turned pink, even to the tips of his ears, and nodded in the affirmative. "Oh but I've promised to protect their secret. Me and Richard prayed this would happen. But when Sarah figures out they're gone, she's going to put search dogs after them."

Sir Ian chuckled. "Let me see what I can do to help. It looks like she has just given her last interview. She will begin looking for Aidan. Finish my champagne Adam. It's actually quite good."

With that, he got up from the table, straightened his tuxedo jacket, and approached Sarah. "Miss Greene? Hello dear. Good evening. I was wondering, would you care to dance with me?"

And so, once again the press went into overdrive and the cameras had something interesting to aim at. But, shortly after their dance ended and Sir Ian was leading Sarah to his table, Peter stood up and began trying to herd the cast into a group shot. One last panorama shot of the cast at the premiere.

Then came the inevitable question, "Where are Dean and Aidan?" A buzz went through the room as people tried to remember the last time they had seen each one. Next came the speculation that they must be off somewhere together.

Sarah was growing more angry by the minute. At one point, she demanded that Richard tell her where they were. After Sarah said Aidan's place was by her side, Richard rose up to his full height. In his strongest Thorin voice, he quite loudly said, "His place is with his brother!" Everyone laughed. Everyone but Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11

And back in the hotel bed, Dean raises up and leaning on his left arm, lightly massages Aidan's chest. He kisses the strong pulse in the hollow at the base of his throat. The place where Dean knows the skin is smooth and the small 'hair free zone' about the size of a US twenty-five cent coin. After his beard ends, but not quite the longer, more wiry pelt of his chest hair. Dean also kisses over Aidan's heartbeat. 

"I loved hearing you call my name again. And tasting you. All of this Aid. You belong with me and I belong with you. No more suffering babe, I swear."

Then he rose up and ran his hand along the back Aidan's leg. He stroked it from the bend of his knee, up to his ass. "Bend your other leg for me now my love. That's it. You're so beautiful. Missed you so bad."

Dean was beginning to physically ache with the need to release his sexual tension. His palms gripped Aidan's knees as he pushed them open and moaned "Need you... Can't wait any longer." He plunged forward and sunk his cock into his lover and as he held back to give Aidan a moment to get used to him again, Dean's head swam with thoughts and memories of their times together in the past three years. It had always been powerful and damn good for both of them. 

Both men considered themselves bisexual. But after meeting at the Hobbit audition, Dean decided he was 100% gay, and only interested in dating Aidan exclusively. Except for the fly constantly trying to buzz into Aidan's business and his life, Dean believed that Aidan had decided he was definitely gay now too. 

Aidan's heat and the feeling of his tight tunnel were too much for Dean. He knew it had been so long since they had made love that he wasn't going to last very long this first time. So, he thrust hard and deep, claiming Aidan. Dean didn't hear any complaints as they fucked, neither holding back their noise.

And when Dean was close to cumming, he began calling out to his "Sweet Inis, my beauty, my love...... Don't leave me ever again.... Ohhhhhh Aidan! Aidan! I love you..... Oooooo.”

No longer having the ability to recoup as he once could in his younger years. Also the release he had just experienced had wiped him out far more then usual. His fingers were lost in Dean's blonde waves. The entire time he never looks away from his kiwi. Pulling him down for breathy kisses between words. When he feels Dean reach that height of pleasure his cock twitches in acknowledgement of the pleasure it brings him but remains soft against his pelvis. He doesn't speak in that moment because he could never explain how complete he feels now laying under Dean's weight. He simply wraps his arms around Dean and holds him. Until they both have caught there breath. He knew once Dean's thoughts settled the Kiwi would be calling room service and insist that Aidan eat at least two plates.

Aidan grabbed Dean and held him against his body as they both came back down to Earth from their somewhat frantic 'hot makeup sex'

When he could move, Dean kissed Aidan. Then he reached to pull the covers up around them and kissed him again and again. "I have to make sure you're not just a dream. I'm kissing you instead of pinching you. I'm also thinking about ordering up from room service. You want anything besides our usual order?"

Receiving just a gorgeous 'Aidan Turner special smile', Dean rolled over and hit the number to connect with the room service staff. "Hello, this is room P734, and we'd like to order fries with a side of gravy, deep fried mozerella sticks with marinara sauce, loaded baked potato skins, chicken nuggets with barbecue and Bleu cheese sauces, and four bottles of your dark ale in an ice bucket. 30 minutes, ah that's just fine. Thank you."

Dean hung up the phone and laughed out loud. "Do you suppose they know pub food is our sex life rocket fuel?"

And as if on cue, Aidan's cell phone started playing 'The Parting Glass'. Dean looked at Aidan, "Oh fuck. That's her isn't it?"

He traced circles on Dean's chest as the kiwi ordered the food. "I doubt it but you now I love some after sex pub food." As his phone began to ring he read the ID to be sure and then ignored the call.

Turning back toward his lover he teased and tugged Dean's nipple. "Kilo doesn't want to deal with a dragon right now."

Dean jumped back onto Aidan in the bed. He was laughing so hard, an emotional short circuit after all the heartache and stress perhaps. But Aidan's 'Freudian slip' hit Dean just the right way to set him off. 

He cuddled and tickled his lover as they both laugh their heads off. "Oy, so if you're 'Kilo' does that make me 'Filo'?

Aidan, just how much pot have you been smoking mate? Maybe a 'kilo'.... Poor Irish baby. I will never let you live that down."

The laughing stopped as Dean dove into the closet for the courtesy bathrobe to answer the door for the delivery from Room Service. He thanked and paid the man, then wheeled the cart into the room. 

"Oh Kilo, here's your Hobbit size snack. Eat up so I can jump your bones again."


	12. Chapter 12

Aidan is still in a fit of embarrassed laughter as Dean rolls the cart in and smells the food. His mouth literally watering. "She cooks nothing but Rabbit food. I need grease, fat and delicious flavor." 

He nearly dives into the cart but is able to hold himself back. The Irishman sits at the end of the bed. If not for the fact his is naked he looks like a child that was just given a bowl of candy. Not knowing where to start he grabs a mozzarella stick and the potato skins taking a bite of one then the other. 

Looking up at Dean his smiles. "Just so you know I hadn't reached a kilo of pot yet. Though I do have a few more joints if you'd like to join me in smoking them. I do enjoy a nice shot gun before be ravaged."

 

Smiling, abandoning the bathrobe to be naked with Aidan, Dean turns up the heat in the room. He picks up the bottle opener from the cart and opens an ale for each of them. He hands one over to Aidan. 

"Here you are then, chin chin!" He takes a long swig, finding it extremely welcome and refreshing. As Aidan is distracted with food and drink, Dean studies his naked body. Dean is horrified. He can see his lover's ribs. In the heat of the moment he had missed this detail. 

He sits down next to him on the end if the bed, and kisses his forehead as his mouth is busy chewing. "Aid, I promise to give you more than rabbit food. You have never had a weight problem and you never will. But to think she has let you become so gaunt makes he angry all over again."

"I'm glad you didn't smoke a kilo, and yes, I would love to share the last of your stash with you. Look at us, we're heading off a case of the munchies."

Aidan smiles as he feeds you a chicken nugget. The sounds he is making are like this is a whole other round of sex. "Fuck Dean grease is like a gift from God. You have no idea how hard having the munchies are when all you have is lettuce. I felt like a fucking rabbit that had rabies."

Taking the bottle he begins chugging back the dark ale. Groaning in pleasure at the sweet taste. "I haven't had a nice ale in so long. I've been hiding white rum in my water bottles for months." 

The Irishman uses one of the wet naps to clean his hands and then grabs Dean's face. Crushing their lips together. "If I ever fuck this up again. Kill me. I've missed you so much. You don't know how many times I've been so drunk and dialed your number only to hang up before it connects." Resting his head on yours as he hears his phone ringing again. "Does she not get the hint. I don't want to talk to her."

Eating the chicken nugget that Aidan had fed him, he washed it down with another drink of ale. Dean was feeling very happy. 

Aidan was acting like himself now, and not so much like the shell of himself he had seemed like when they first spoke up on the roof. And, judging by the way he was enjoying the feast of appetizers, he wouldn't be going hungry and living on hard liquor and joints anymore.

Then Aidan's phone started to play 'The Parting Glass' again. Dean grimaced and reached for the cell. "May I?" He asked Aidan, who nodded in the affirmative. 

Dean answered. "Hello Sarah, it's Dean. Are you still enjoying the party? I noticed you had a lot of press tonight and that's what you love." Then, the tone of his voice turned to steel. 

"Because it hasn't been Aidan you've loved has it? The least you should have done was to take proper care of the love of my life after you stole him away from me with your guilt trip and manipulation."

Listening now, pacing the floor of the hotel bedroom, gesturing with the hand not holding the phone, Dean stopped talking and listened.

He turned and looked at the handsome Irishman, giving him a look as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me!'

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You are telling me that you plan to call the police and tell them that I have kidnapped your fiancé? Have you gone bonkers woman?"

"We're talking about a grown man over 30. Aidan hasn't been kidnapped. He's not even tied up and gagged, at the moment." Dean held the phone out away from his ear all of a sudden. It seemed Sarah was screeching at Dean.

When he could get a word in the conversation again, he made it clear where things stood. "Listen to me Sarah. Aidan is not your fiancé anymore. He was my fiancé and he is again. We will be married as soon as the premiere tour is over."

"He wants his baby, if it is his baby, and our lawyer will be asking yours to have you provide a DNA test once the child is born. Now, please understand that Aidan does not wish to speak to you now and he's going to turn his phone off. There's nothing more to say. Goodnight."

After pressing the phone icon and disconnecting the call, Dean turned off the sound on Aidan's phone. He set it on the dresser and went back to join his lover on the bed. He put his arms around him and hugged him tight. Then he kissed him, and licked barbecue sauce from his lips.

"I hope I didn't overstep by speaking for you. I just feel like you've been through enough and I'm bloody sick of her."

Aidan actually giggled softly when deans tongue licked the barbecue sauce off. "No no boundaries over stepped here." Picking up his phone just knowing it's going off because Sarah is stubborn. He ignores the call and turned off the power. "The only person I want to talk to is here and if the boyos want to talk they can call you." 

Pushing the cart of food away. The Irishman holds Dean's face. "There is one matter if that conversation that caught my attention. Want to go on the balcony and have that joint? Then we can tie me up and gag me. In case they come looking for us." He has a devilish grin on his face as he speaks the next sentence. "The only change I want to make is you fucking me."


End file.
